Identity
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: Kara's aka Claire Connor's first and last day of high school on earth is made a day to remember. References to Supergirl graphic novel 'Identity'.


**Hiya, well this is my first fic in the 'comic' genre, although i have written multiple other Smallville fics and have been a Superman/Supergirl fan for a few years now, but i haven't written any fics linked to the comics before, so i hope i have done ok :D**

**This fic was inspired by a picture a saw in the Supergirl graphic novel 'Identity', which those of you who have it will know the picture i am talking about after reading, which will be revealed at the end as i don't want to ruin the story lol**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Identity

Sleep hadn't come as easily as she would have liked, not that she was surprised given how nervous she was. Her first day of school, earth school that is, technically she had been to school before, had even been close to finishing it, but the unfortunate events that took place back on Krypton had prevented this.

But despite her nerves, she could truthfully say that she was genuinely excited, never before had she experienced earth school or socialised with other girls of her own age for that matter. So today was a great leap she was more than willing to take with everything she had.

A smile warmed her face as she readied herself for the day ahead of her, stretching her hands high above her head, her back arching under her as she stretched her body to its whole length, floating from her position; she hovered above the bed for a few moments before gracefully floating back down and jumping out of bed.

Life had been so strange lately, maybe strange didn't even begin to cover it.

All she wanted was to blend in, go to school, have a life...have a _family_...a family is what she wanted more than anything. She felt so bad not talking to Kal, but she just couldn't face him just yet, not after everything that has happened. He seemed to be respecting her wishes and as long as he did so she was fine, after all she wasn't mad at him, she just needed time to sort her life out and find her place in this world, even if that meant going to a public earth school.

Kara made her way to the bathroom with a spring in her step, determined not to let anything get her down today. Clean and made up, she steps up to her wardrobe, swinging back the large doors and staring blankly at her rather minimal options...what the hell was she going to wear? Which was when she remembered what her newest friend otherwise known as Stargirl within the hero community had told her about school uniform, but not before nagging to her about the lameness of it, but it was a social rule here on earth, uniform was always required at school..._she missed Krypton _already. Stargirl, or Courtney Whitmore as she was known as to the outside world, was a girl who had taken Kara in and made her feel welcome right from the start, in a word she was a _friend_ and Kara was thankful for any of those right now.

Taking her already folded pile of uniform from the back of her wardrobe she got dressed in record time..._without the use of her speed_. Turning towards her mirror she took in her appearance, and wasn't too please with what she saw, an old style blue pleated school skirt hung ridiculously low down past her knees, the black tights and school shoes not helping much either, her tie done up so tightly she hardly breath and her matching blue vest cami doing her figure no favours. Sighing with distaste, Kara suddenly smiled as an idea hit her, within seconds her skirt had been cut and trimmed so it now sat more precariously high up her legs and her shirt now sleeves rolled up and styled a little better improved the sight of her hips, loosening her tie and she was done...she looked better already, and who said uniform can't be stylish? Just one more thing...

Twirling her luscious locks of blonde hair into a loose bun and the back, she pulled on her more inconspicuous choice of a mid length, brunette wig, pulling on and giving it a pull here and there, she finished it off with a slide grip and stepped back satisfied she had done a good job of disguising her otherwise stunning features, leading any suspicion of her alter-ego out of the question.

Looking at the time and realising she was going to be late; she hurried to grab her non-prescription glasses off the table and rushed down stairs, _she figured if Kal wearing glasses can fool everyone into thinking he's just the mild mannered reporter Clark Kent, then it wouldn't hurt in trying to fool people she was just average school girl Claire Connors_. Before leaving, she paused as she opened her backpack ready to load her last item...her suit. She didn't really want to blend her two lives together like this, but she couldn't just ignore her role among the hero community, she has these powers whether she asked for them or not and just like her cousin she had been guided towards using them to help those who needed it. Tearing her sight from her family emblem displayed brilliantly on the chest piece, apprehensively, Kara stuffed the suit into her bag and headed out of the door, grabbing a couple of school books on the way, it wouldn't hurt to take it along just in case. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Having just sped all the way to school she stopped just outside the gates, preparing herself before jumping in at the deep end. Taking a deep breath she took stride with the rest of the students chatting and gossiping as they strolled into the school grounds, feeling her nerves dissipate as she relaxed, this wasn't so bad, it reminded her of back home, girls her age weren't so different here compared to back there...not that that was always a good thing though.

Kara was so caught up in her moment of satisfaction that she didn't notice the group of people coming towards her as she crossed the road, knocking her shoulder and causing her to drop one of her books. Startled but not at all worried, she simply stopped and bent down to retrieve her book.

But before she had time to react or do anything at all, a car came speeding from behind her and hit her from behind, her rear end taking the brunt of the impact.

Students screamed at the thunderous noise as metal crunched and breaks screeched. Though none of them were prepared to see what they saw next, this petite, sheepish looking girl hadn't a scratch on her, in fact, the car hadn't sent her flying over the bonnet or under the car, but the car had wrapped itself around her, the metal no longer recognisable, the car beyond repair.

Kara hadn't even registered the impact; the only clue was the gaping crowd of students around her, and her once sealed backpack now sprawled open and her powerfully red suit billowing in the wind behind her head, displaying itself uncaringly to the world. As she tilted her head to look around, her wig displaced itself, her blonde locks falling from underneath it, her glasses hung loosely on the end of her nose. _Oh ****!_ Was all she could think, as she found herself unable to move in fear of the situation only darkening more, not that it was at all possible.

Suddenly taking in the full seriousness of the accident and registering the full extent of her rather embarrassing position of her butt high behind her, embedded into the bonnet of the green Beatle comfortable, Kara switched into hero mode in an instant, manoeuvring herself from the wreckage, she quickly moved round to the driver's side, not thinking about hiding her identity any longer, that was well past worrying about, she ripped off the drivers' door, discarding it on the road beside her, placing one hand securely behind his neck and the other under his legs, she lifted him from the car and carried him effortlessly to the grass next to the path.

Placing him on the ground, she went to checking him over for any seriousness injuries; he was lucky all she could find was a broken leg and a fractured collar bone; it could have been much more serious.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Kara yelled to the crown around them, but no one seemed to move. "NOW!" Kara tried again, stirring one of the students from their shock.

"B-but...aren't you Supergirl?" One of the girls at the front asked.

Her impatience wearing thin, Kara answered though gritted teeth. "Yes, yes I am..._damn car_" Kara muttered to herself at the end of her sentence.

"Can't you just..._fly_ him to the hospital?" The same girl asked, but her tone coming across more as a suggestion. The rest of the crowd muttering in agreement.

"Fine...stand back, someone tell the principle and get this boy's parents informed, I'm taking him to the hospital...what's his name?" Kara asked more kindly than before, her annoyance simmering at the worried glances from the teens around her.

"Derek" Someone from the back called out.

"Hold on Derek, I'm gunna get you some help" With that Kara slowly lifted off the ground, hearing gasps of amazement from some of the on-lookers.

"Wait...But you're just a girl, a teenager...like us?" The same girl from before spoke up, her loose bangs hanging over her eyes.

"Yes, but that doesn't change who I am, what I can do...it's what I _choose_ to do" Kara answered mid air, Derek practically passed out in her arms, groaning every now and again as pain hit him.

"But why...you're so young?"

"Guess it runs in the family" Kara smiled to herself, it may have taken building up the nerve to go to school, getting hit by a car, her identity being revealed all in one day, but it was enough to make her realise that she can't deny who she really is, she can't push her destiny to the side, and most importantly she can't forget about family. Of course she wanted a life of her own, what superhero in this world didn't? She couldn't be selfish when there were people that needed her right in front of her, how could she have this power and not use it to help them?

She couldn't, this is what she was destined to do, regardless of what her father had led her to believe.

Because all this time she had been searching for a family and acceptance, she hadn't opened her eyes and seen that she already had one, Kal was here, now and waiting for her to let him in, Stargirl was there for her in every way she would want in a friend and the rest of the hero community were willing to help her along her way.

She _was_ Supergirl and she had a family larger than most in this world and now she could see that.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**Could you guess what picture i was talking about?? :P............If not, don't worry there is a link on my profile page to the picture this fic is refering to :D**

**Please let me know what you thought, reviews make me _super_ happy teehee**

**Cee xx**


End file.
